monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Alex Wesker
Alex Wesker is the primary antagonist of the video game Resident Evil Revelations 2. She was a former researcher for the Umbrella Corporation and the only known survivor of Oswell E. Spencer's Wesker Plan other than the infamous Albert Wesker. After the fall of Umbrella, Alex went into hiding, and since the deaths of both Spencer and Albert, she has continued their research into immortality and sought to create a new world order. History Early life Alex was raised on the orders of Lord Oswell E. Spencer to become one of a superior breed of humans in his eugenics program. The project involved the abduction of a number of children thought to be of "superior" DNA. The children would then be given the surname Wesker, in honour of the project's head researcher. Alex, like all Wesker children, was programmed to seek out Spencer, eventually rising to a high position within the Umbrella Information Department. At some point during her work with Umbrella, a painting was commissioned with her and Albert Wesker, a fellow Wesker child, as subjects. Although she initially intended to meet Spencer's demands for making him immortal, she eventually realized, alongside Albert, that following the orders of a man who was near death's door was foolish in the end and made preparations to betray him. At some point, she developed an incurable illness that weakened her body, before being injected with the same Progenitor virus variant as Albert. However, she did not become superhuman, merely surviving it as a normal human due to the illness. On 28 August 1998, Alex made a report on Project W, which stated that before Albert Wesker faked his death, the project was at a 94% rate of success, but after the news of his death, the project went down to just 18%. Sushestvovanie Island (2000-2011) On 19 July 2000, Alex arrived on the remote formerly Soviet Union-affiliated Sushestvovanie Island with a large team of researchers led by Stuart. She promised to return the industry to the poverty-stricken region and, through charisma and employment opportunities after reopening the island's mines, came to be revered by the natives of the island as their saviour. Her researchers came to think highly of her as well, calling her "Lady Alex" and following her without question. In secret, Alex used the employees hired to work in the mines as her personal test subjects to develop the T-Phobos Virus, turning most of them into B.O.W.s. Immortality research (2006) After the fall of Umbrella, Alex continued her work for Spencer, being the last remaining Wesker child at his side. The brightest of them all, in Spencer's view and words, "Alex excels at absorbing the abilities of others." Alex was tasked with conducting experiments for Spencer on a research facility on Sonido de Tortuga Island, where she would study Umbrella's viruses in order to elucidate the latent ability of immortality from the Progenitor Virus for Spencer. Alex failed to develop the virus, instead siphoning out resources for personal projects but reported progress to Spencer in order to keep her supply chains flowing. Then, in 2006, she abandoned Spencer and the island taking all of the results. Uroboros Shortly after the death of Albert Wesker and the downfall of TRICELL, Alex sent a research team to investigate the Kijuju region of Africa where Albert had conducted his plans. There she found an abandoned Umbrella facility and the adjacent research laboratory where Albert had been producing his own viral weapon: Uroboros. Alex took the remaining Uroboros samples and research material for herself and redoubled her efforts to develop a cure for her illness and achieve immortality. Fear experiments (2011) Alex realized that the illness she had was weakening her body from the inside. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to escape her imminent death, and that biological immortality could not be obtained by viruses or human experiments, Alex turned to her last resort; transferring a digitized copy of her human consciousness into another host. To that end, she affiliated herself with senior TerraSave member Neil Fisher, who was looking for a way to revive the Federal Bioterrorism Commission. She enlisted his help to procure a human host with a special mental condition in exchange for an Uroboros virus sample in return. In 2011, Alex sent her private militia to abduct Claire Redfield, Moira Burton, and other TerraSave members to Sushestvovanie Island to be used as test subjects for T-Phobos. While Claire and Moira tried to escape, she taunted them over the PA system while quoting various works of Franz Kafka. Especially, she was also able to trap fellow TerraSave Members at the same time, which she was responsible to activate the siren to lure them out. Alex also taunted Gabriel Chavez while he attempted to escape the island by riding a helicopter out before it crashed after Alex remotely sabotaged the vehicle's controls. Amidst the confusion, Alex sent Neil to abduct Natalia Korda, one of her prisoners on the island, to commence her "rebirth ceremony." When Claire and Moira discovered Neil's betrayal in TerraSave who was responsible for the attack of their headquarters, Alex instead betrayed Neil by injecting him with Uroboros. She also brought up the Terragrigia Panic seven years ago and Neil was one of Morgan Lansdale's puppets as she left him to mutate. After Neil was defeated by Claire and Moira, Alex prepared to transfer the part of her own consciousness into Natalia. Later, she was confronted by Claire and Moira, during which she revealed her true intentions before shooting herself in the head. However, moments before she shot herself, she feared for her own life, allowing the T-Phobos virus inside her to mutate. Her suicidal death caused the whole tower to be activated in self-destruct sequence. Rebirth Alex survived her suicide attempt due to the sudden mutation of T-Phobos within her body. Her body became larger and considerably deformed, and so she resorted to wearing a robe to hide her misshapen form. Alex begins to harbour a certain hatred towards Natalia Korda, and even went as far as to leave a note, detailing her plans to put Natalia to death. Six months after the destruction of the tower, Natalia and Alex finally meet face to face when she wanders into a candle-filled chamber with Barry Burton, father of Moira Burton. Laughing at Natalia, Alex claims to have killed Moira six months ago, infuriating Barry who is also surprised to hear that Alex is a Wesker Child. Alex summons a group of Revenants to kill Natalia, but they evade the creatures and retreat to the bowels of the ruined facility. Alex manages to ambush them at the abandoned town as she knocks Barry onto the cliff and attempts to kill Natalia by choking her. Alex becomes angered to see Natalia retains her human form while hers is mutated. As Natalia open her eyes, she manages to break free from her grasp, making her scream in terror at the glance of her. It is implied that Alex has seen Natalia's "dark side", the imprint of her own consciousness she had attempted to plant in Natalia six months before. Final mutation and death She later taunts them again by quoting the words of Franz Kafka as well as Natalia's teddy bear, Lottie. When they confront her at her secret underground cave, she takes a dose of Uroboros in a last ditch attempt to destroy Natalia. Alex screams about her wish to "transcend" and the realization on Albert's true motives, as she transforms into a horrific, monstrous form. A duel ensued between her and Barry, all the while shouting at Natalia for being a "fake". Barry manages to bring her down temporarily, however, she manages to knock Barry down, making her way on Natalia to exact her revenge, only to be interrupted by Moira, who had survived the self-destruction of the tower six months ago and had been surviving on the island all that time.. As the trio escapes, the Uroboros virus consumed Alex further as she pursues the survivors. Claire Redfield then shows up with a helicopter and urges the survivors to get on board. Claire joins Barry in their attempt to defeat the monstrosity. As Barry distracts Alex through the mines, Claire manages to shoot her exposed core with an RPG-7, killing her. Copied consciousness Two years later, Alex's copied consciousness dwells inside Natalia's body, unnoticed by everyone. Natalia is seen reading a work of Franz Kafka, among other articles about bioterrorism. Realizing her experiment on immortality was a success, she grins a malicious smile. Personality Like her "brother," due to Spencer's upbringing, Alex Wesker possessed a power-hungry nature as well as delusions of godhood. Her reflections on Albert imply that she held a lot of respect and sympathy for him and his actions, due to being a fellow Wesker child. Her views on Spencer however, indicated that she had a lot of disgust for him, far more than Albert did, for using them as pawns to achieve immortality and his imminent failure. Alex was also very skilled at virology. Her achievement in virology allowed her to gain a high position in the Umbrella Corporation. Her intelligence was undoubtedly high, rivaled only by Albert Wesker. Alex was an avid reader and was infatuated by the works of Franz Kafka. Alex would portrayed herself as Grete Samsa, and she likened her "sibling" Albert Wesker as Gregor Samsa, the characters of Kafka's novella The Metamorphosis. During the course of the game, Alex mentions many things related to Kafka's literature and his life. Despite her evil ambitions, Alex presented herself as a very charismatic individual to others — both the population of Sushestvovanie and her own research team revered her as an almost godlike figure. This is contrast to Albert's megalomaniac and misanthropic view of the masses, he even treated his subordinates like expendable pawns. Like her brother, she was a master manipulator, in the same way Albert tricked the S.T.A.R.S. members into believing he was on their side, Alex was able to manipulate not only the inhabitants of Sushestvovanie, but her own staff as well. Her research staff were so devoted to her that by her command they committed suicide when they were no longer of use to her. Mutation When Alex committed suicide, the T-Phobos virus within her body reacted to the state of fear she experienced at the moment before her death. This allowed her to survive the gunshot to her head and regenerated her, but caused her body to become warped and disfigured. The extent of her abilities in this form are unknown, but it stands to reason that she would have developed above-average strength and a resilience to bullets and other forms of attack. After injecting herself with Uroboros, Alex underwent an even more hideous transformation. Her limbs and even her spinal column grew longer and more resilient and her hands and feet reconfigured to allow her to move more easily on all fours. Like all Uroboros mutations, Alex also developed writhing black tendrils growing from within her body as well as an orange pustule-like organ which grew upon her chest. Though this organ served as a weak spot, Alex's monster form was incredibly strong, capable of shrugging off fire from most weapons. She was, however, particularly vulnerable to flame. Category:Video Game Monsters Category:Resident Evil Category:Monster Creators Category:Villains Category:Mutants Category:Intelligent Creatures Category:Toxic Creatures Category:Deceased